Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 32: The Power Of Red
by 1942
Summary: What would happen if Danny Slavin had the leukemia instead of Valerie Vernon.
1. Ch 0: Epilogue Of To The Tenth Power

I own **NOTHING!** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 32: The Power Of Red Chapter 0 - To The Tenth Power Epilogue

The remains of the Psycho Rangers burn with no stop, then, a Psycho Ranger's right hand comes out of the rubble. **IT'S PSYCHO RED!** Severely injured from the fight against the Galaxy and Space Rangers, he limps and grunts in pain about his defeat. "Psycho Red!" Deviot shouted as he comes out of the fog. Psycho Red tries to limp towards Deviot, but he is too weak and gently drops on the ground. Deviot kicked him gently with his right foot by flipping him over gently. "You have disappointed me." Deviot said. Deviot then picks up Psycho Red. "I will give you one more chance. And this time, you will annihilate _anyone_ and _anything_ that comes in your way." Deviot said as he carries Psycho Red on his right shoulder to the Scorpion Stinger for repairs as the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

"The Savage Sword." Kendrix tells to Leo until Psycho Red comes out of Kendrix's computer at the GSA Lab and reads Leo's mind. "It's Psycho Red!" Andros shouted. "He's back and he has the Savage Sword. "Its more powerful than all the Quasar Sabers combined!" Psycho Red yelled as he destroys Andros' morpher and turns into his fire-like monster form while cackling evilly, knocking Andros and Leo off their feet. "Astro Megazord online!" Cassie commanded as the Astro Megazord fights its way through the Savage Sword's negative energy by using its Astro Shield. **"LEO GET OUT OF THERE!"** Andros screamed as Leo just kept heading towards the Savage Sword. **"LEO!"** Kendrix yelled with tears in her eyes, all while the other rangers run to help an already doomed Leo. The Savage Sword explodes in Leo's path.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]] Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same.


	2. Ch 1: The Power Of Red

I own **NOTHING!** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 32: The Power Of Red Chapter 1 - The Power Of Red

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

"This will finally bring an end to the Power Rangers!" Deviot said deviously as he takes the Psycho Ranger data cards out of the stranger's briefcase as Deviot looks at them with delight. The scene cuts to the Scorpion Stinger with Deviot inserting the cards into a digital re animator as Trakeena looks at the rebirth of the Psycho Rangers. Andros takes off his disguise hood in front of Leo. "It can't be." Leo said. "Oh yes it can!" Damon replied to Leo with cheer as Cassie, Carlos, Ashley & T.J. appear with intimidation. While Leo blocks Psycho Red's Sword, Andros uses his Astro Blaster to blast Psycho Red on the torso as Psycho Red screams briefly in pain. Kendrix uses her Beta Bow on Psycho Pink as Kendrix jumps to safety while Psycho Pink falls on destroyed debris as Psycho Pink screams in pain. Damon spin jumps then kicks Psycho Black on the chest with both feet as Psycho Black screams in pain while thrown onto a pile of rusty metal shelves. "Power up!" Leo commanded as they destroy the Psycho Rangers with the Lights of Orion AND with the Space Rangers' help. Psycho Red's right hand came out of the rubble, with him limping and grunting in pain.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

Terra Venture is spinning around space like it normally does. The Galaxy Rangers introduce the Space Rangers to the Galactabeasts as they roar in delight while the rangers laugh with happiness. "They're incredible!" T.J. said. The Galactabeasts grunt happily. Andros climbs on top of the Lion Galactabeast's head. "Hey! Look at me!" Andros shouted as the other rangers come to see him with the Lion Galactabeast. **"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"** Andros screamed happily as the other rangers cheer for them. "Is it safe up there?" Ashley asked Maya. "Yeah, they seem to be getting along just fine!" Maya answered as she chuckled. The Lion Galactabeasts roars. "Andros look out!" Leo yelled as the Lion Galactabeast shakes mockingly as Andros falls to the ground screaming and landing with little pain. The other rangers come to Andros help while laughing.

The Scorpion Stinger moves forward creepily in space to the right as Deviot prepares to fix Psycho Red's injuries. "When Psycho Red comes too, I will rejuvenate his capabilities to maximum strength." Deviot said to Trakeena. "Ten rangers?" Trakeena asked with little confusion. "Destroy them all and I'll take my place as queen of the universe." Trakeena commanded as she gets up from one of her chairs. "Deviot!" Trakeena yelled. "Yes?" Deviot asked. "I want Psycho Red to destroy all the rangers!" Trakeena commanded as Psycho Red started to regain consciousness with little pain. "Yes my queen. Psycho Red will be stronger than ever." Deviot replied. "I'm not interested in all the rangers! I only want the **RED** ranger!" Psycho Red screamed angrily as Deviot uses the remote of the obedience bracelet attached to Psycho Red's left arm to zap him, the latter of whom screams in pain. Psycho Red painfully removes the bracelet with his right hand. "I'm not your red toy anymore, Deviot!" Psycho Red yelled as he crushes it in his right hand. **"HHAHHA! I'M A PSYCHO RANGER!"**

sycho Red screamed evilly as the ashes of the bracelet crumble on the floor, while Kegler looked in disbelief then looks at Trakeena. "Very impressive." Trakeena said. "But you'll listen to me!" Trakeena shouted as Psycho Red summons his Psycho Sword while exhaling angrily. "Now you listen to me! **NO ONE** tells me what to do!" Psycho Red yelled as he points his sword at Trakeena, who feels a bit scared then bumps into one of her chairs. "You will regret this!" Trakeena shouted as Psycho Red charged at her, but Villamax blocked his attack with his sword. Psycho Red grunts in disbelief. Villamax points his sword at Psycho Red. "Not as much as you!" Psycho Red yelled as he runs away from the Scorpion Stinger. "After him!" Villamax yelled. "No!" Trakeena commanded as Villamax and Deviot stopped running. "Let him go. He'll go after the red rangers." Trakeena said. "Which means I'll _FINALLY_ get my revenge!" Trakeena said.

The Post-Episode 16 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.

Terra Venture is spinning around space like it normally does. Kendrix shows Leo a picture of the Savage Sword in the Galaxy Book, as she is still trying to figure out what it says by using her computer at the GSA Lab to scan it. "The Savage Sword." Kendrix said as she and Leo both gasped silently while both look on with disbelief. "Okay you've been scheduled for underwater navigation classes beginning tomorrow morning. Remember, all computers on Terra Venture are linked so you can always reach us." An underwater navigationist said from a screen on a pole near the Terra Venture Food Court. "Thanks see you tomorrow." A girl in a blue jacked replied as she left then the screen goes back to its default GSA logo. Psycho Red tries to look for the red rangers on Terra Venture while in less pain. Psycho Red limped to the pole screen. "And thank you for the idea!" Psycho Red said as he presses the stereoscope button to teleport within Terra Venture's cyber system. He first makes out of the Terra Venture Electric Plant and into the GSA Lab. Kendrix continues to figure out what the book says about the Savage Sword. Psycho Red tunnels through the left chord of the computer and makes it into the computer's hardrive. "I found him!" Psycho Red said silently. Kendrix is still trying to figure out what the Savage Sword does AND tries to figure out its location. "The sword's on Planet Rashon!" Kendrix said. "That's practically next door." Kendrix said. She was almost finished with researching the Savage Sword's location, then a red thin blot covers the computer's screen. **"KENDRIX WATCH OUT!"**

Leo screamed as he pushes Kendrix away from the screen. Psycho Red reads Leo's mind by putting his right hand on his face, causing Leo to scream in pain. **"HHEAAHHAHHAAAHHAA!"** Psycho Red laughed evilly as he finished reading Leo's mind then went back into the Terra Venture cyber system, he pushes Leo and Leo falls on Kendrix, the latter of whom was already on the floor when Leo pushed her to safety. "Are you okay?" Leo asked as Kendrix lifted herself back up. "Yeah. Thanks Leo!" Kendrix answered. "Psycho Red!" Leo said with fear. Kendrix goes back onto the computer to locate Psycho Red. She finds out that Psycho Red is in one of the surrounding domes. "Let's go!" Leo commanded as Kendrix nodded. Then he and Kendrix leave the lab to go stop Psycho Red. Andros sees Leo and Kendrix running towards the dome. "Leo, Kendrix!" Andros shouted as they stopped running while Andros walks down some stairs near the food court. "What's going on?" Andros asked. "It's Psycho Red. He's alive!" Leo answered. Psycho Red pops out of the same pole screen that he went into to read Leo's mind. "He's discovered the Savage Sword!"Psycho Red yelled as he laughs evilly. "Psycho Red!" Andros shouted as he, Leo and Kendrix go down the stairs to battle him. "You three alone don't have a chance against me!" Psycho Red yelled. **"GO GALACTIC!"**

Leo and Kendrix shouted as they morphed in a split screen. **"LET'S ROCKET!"** Andros shouted as he morphed. The three of them spin jump and tried to kick Psycho Red in the face, but he simply dodge it by ducking. "Once I get the Savage Sword, I'll be unstoppable!" Psycho Red yelled as he laughed evilly and focused some energy from his forehead to zap the rangers, making the three scream in pain. He then teleports away, leaving lots of smoke. "He got away!" Leo yelled. "No!" Kendrix shouted. "What's the Savage Sword?" Andros asked. "It's more powerful than all the Quasar Sabers combined." Leo answered. "Kendrix showed me a picture of the Savage Sword in the Galaxy Book." Leo said. "Psycho Red read my mind. I've gotta stop him!" Leo shouted as he and Kendrix go after him. "Wait!" Andros shouted. "No! This is all happening because of me!" Leo said. "Hey come on. We rangers have to stick together, right?" Andros asked. "Right!" Kendrix and Leo replied loudly. Kendrix and Leo are flying on their Jet Jammers while Andros was flying on his Galaxy Glider towards Planet Rashon to stop Psycho Red from obtaining the Savage Sword.

Kai, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Damon, Maya and T.J. are at the food court enjoying life on Terra Venture. "Rangers, come in." Leo asked Maya was the first to receive Leo's message from her morpher. "We're pursuing Psycho Red!" Leo said. "He's going to Planet Rashon!" Leo yelled. "Psycho Red is still alive?" Maya asked Leo as the other rangers walk towards their friends to assist them. "We're on our way!" Maya yelled. "There's not time to waste, we've gotta-." Cassie said until she is interrupted by Kai. "Look!" Kai shouted as he points at the sky. Nine Stingwingers buzz towards the rangers. "Stingwingers!" Ashley shouted as they landed on the ground and got ready to destroy the rangers. "Be careful guys!" Maya shouted as they prepare to fight the Stingwingers. They charge at each other and start fighting like they normally fight in a team up. "Ready guys?" Maya asked asked Kai and Damon as they nodded. **"GO GALACTIC!"**

Maya, Kai and Damon shouted as they morphed in separate three screens. **"LET'S ROCKET!"** Ashley, Cassie, Carlos and T.J. shouted as they morphed in separate four screens. They resume their battle with the Stingwingers and fight like they normally fight in a team up. Deviot appears in the background with two Stingwingers and blasts Maya and Ashley on the chest with his right arm blaster as they fall to the ground.

Psycho Red's aura is quickly flying towards the location of the Savage Sword. He lands on Planet Rashon with his feet, this caused the ground to shake. "The Galaxy Book said the Savage Sword is somewhere in this area." Psycho Red said while looking for the sword while limping a bit. "Stay alert guys." Leo whispered while he, Kendrix and Andros sneak through some rocks. "We can't let Psycho Red find the sword before we do." Leo said as he, Kendrix and Andros make it to a high slope. "I know it's around here somewhere." Psycho Red said, searching for the sword while trying not to limp. **"THERE!"** Psycho Red screamed weakly. "The Savage Sword is mine!" Psycho Red yelled as he runs towards it. "Finally! A Psycho Ranger will rule **INVINCIBLE!** " Psycho Red shouted as he prepares to release the sword until Kendrix, Leo and Andros try to stop him from releasing it. **"STOP!"** Leo commanded as Psycho Red sees him, Kendrix and Andros run behind him. " **NOOOO!** " Andros screamed as he and Kendrix run behind Leo. **"DON'T DO IT!"** Leo screamed as he, Kendrix and Andros run towards Psycho Red to prevent him from releasing the sword. "It's payback time!" Psycho Red shouted as he starts to pull the sword out. **"NOO!"**

Andros screamed as he, Kendrix and Leo just kept running to stop Psycho Red. Psycho Red continues to release the Savage Sword. He finally pulled the sword out of the stone. The rangers stopped running because they knew that they were too late. Psycho Red's Savage Sword has red lines moving up down and also glows red as he starts twirling it around. He leaps in the air and kicks both Andros and Leo on the neck as they scream in pain as they fall to the ground grunting in pain as Kendrix dodged it. Psycho Red started attacking Andros first, since he has a deeper hatred for him than for Leo. Psycho Red kept attacking the weakened the Red Space Ranger like he normally does. Psycho Red just keeps twirling his Savage Sword that has red lines moving up and down and glows red. "The Savage Sword grows more powerful with each blow!" Psycho Red yelled as Leo and Kendrix come to Andros' rescue. Leo managed to dodge one of Psycho Red's attacks, but that caused the Red Psycho Ranger to mistakenly kick Kendrix in her tummy, where she's carrying her unborn baby as she rams onto a slope, sliding down again, causing her to unmorph while grunting in pain. Kendrix started crying because she thought that Psycho Red had killed her unborn baby. **"KENDRIX!"**

Leo screamed as he rushed over to help Kendrix. "Are you alright?" Leo asked while holding back his tears. "No I'm not alright!" Kendrix yelled while crying. **"THAT MONSTER KILLED OUR BABY!"** Kendrix screamed and started crying even more until Leo gives her hug. "Shhh...Everything's gonna be okay. The baby's fine. Andros and I will take it from here. Go get some rest somewhere safe." After that, Kendrix stopped crying as she headed somewhere safe, where she falls asleep. Psycho Red laughed at Leo while attacking Andros with his Savage word with pure delight. Leo charged at Psycho Red, but Andros got in the way to protect Leo until Psycho Red hit Andros on the shoulder with his Savage Sword, draining his energy as Andros screams in pain and as Psycho Red's wounds heal while he cackles. Psycho Red then kicked Andros on the stomach after he finished draining his energy, this made the Savage Sword bigger as he twirls it around as it glows red and has red lines moving up and down, then he attacks Leo as he falls to the ground.

Back on Terra Venture, The three Galaxy Rangers and four Space Rangers continue their fight with Deviot, Villamax and the Stingwingers. Deviot grabs Maya by the right arm while laughing, but Ashley uses her Star Slinger to blast Deviot on the back to release Maya while Deviot briefly screamed in pain. "Thanks!" Maya said. Villamax was fighting T.J. and tries to destroy him, but he blocked Villamax's attack with his hands, then Kai knocked it over with his both his feet and kicked Villamax on the stomach as Villamax grunts in pain. "Come on!" Kai shouted as they dashed back to their fight. Damon spin jumps and then fights some Stingwingers like alongside Carlos as the Black Space Ranger, who judo flips a Stingwinger. They fight the two villains and the foot soldiers like they normally fight in a team up.

Back on Planet Rashon. Psycho Red continues to attack Andros as Andros screams in pain. With only two blows, the Red Space Ranger finally unmorphed as he rolls on the ground, grunting in pain, causing his morpher to fall of off his wrist. He tried to get back up to retrieve his morpher while grunting in pain. "That's it for you Red Ra-" Psycho Red said as he prepared to destroy Andros until he sees Andros' morpher on the ground. "I'll get you later!" Psycho Red said as he walked towards Andros' Astro Morpher. **"NO!"** Leo screamed weakly while trying to get up to stop Psycho Red from getting the Red Space Ranger's morpher. Andros tries to help Leo do the same thing. Psycho Red finally got the the Astro Morpher. "Your morpher holds much power!" Psycho Red said. **"DON'T DO IT!"** Leo screamed. "And that power, while be mine!" Psycho Red yelled as he prepared to destroy Andros' morpher. "No." Andros said. **"YES!"**

Psycho Red replied loudly as he destroys the Red Space Ranger's Astro Morpher. A negative aura with red lightning surrounds Psycho Red as he laughs evilly, knocking Andros and Leo slightly off of the ground. Andros and Leo look on with horror as the aura grows bigger. "What's happening!?" Leo asked in horror as Psycho Red finished laughing evilly as he is softly pushed of his aura and rolls on the ground. He then gets up and transforms into his fire-like monster form while his voice turns more evil and laughed. **"HHAHHAAHHAA!** " Psycho Red Monster laughed evilly as the Savage Sword's negative energy passes through Planet Rashon's atmosphere.

Back on Terra Venture, The three Galaxy Rangers and four Space Rangers continue their fight with Deviot, Villamax and the Stingwingers. Maya spin jumps as Villamax briefly blocked her attack until she slashed Villamax on the chest with her Quasar Saber as Villamax rolls on the ground, briefly screaming in pain. "Good move, Maya!" Ashley said as Terra Venture began to shake heavily. They see a giant red cloud in the sky. Everyone on Terra Venture ran for their lives and screamed as the siren in the Command Tower rings loudly as it glows in and out. "Sir!" Mike called as he looked at the controls at his desk then Commander Stanton came over to him. "It seems like there's some kind of high energy disturbance." Mike said. "Engines full, reverse thrust." Commander Stanton commanded as Mike tries to have Terra Venture avoid the red cloud. "This is gonna be close." Mike said as the red cloud gets closer. "Psycho Red must be busy! Goodbye Rangers!" Deviot yelled as he laughed while running back to the Scorpion Stinger. **"MOVE OUT!"**

Villamax commanded as he and the Stingwingers run back to the Scorpion Stinger. "Come on!" Maya shouted. "Right!" Ashley shouted as she and the other rangers head off to Planet Rashon to destroy the red cloud before it destroys Terra Venture.

The Planet Rashon blows fumes of red smoke into space. **"HHAAHHAA!"** Psycho Red Monster laughed evilly as Leo tries to defend Andros and Andros tries to get up while Psycho Red Monster walks towards the Red Galaxy Ranger while red lightning is surrounding the sword. "I'm going to use your power!" Psycho Red Monster shouted. "I'll drain every last ounce of your strength!" Psycho Red Monster yelled as the Savage Sword continued to drain the energy from Andros' morpher, while the aura is growing stronger. Andros grunts in pain. "Andros!" Leo said as the red lightning of the Savage Sword made Psycho Red Monster bigger while he laughs and his voice deepens. **"HHAAHHAAHHEEHHAAHOO!"**

Psycho Red Monster laughed evilly as Leo defends Andros, who is grunting in pain. Then, the Galaxy Megazord's left fist hits Psycho Red Monster on the chest as he falls face first on the ground. "I think it's time to teach this guy some manners!" Maya shouted. "Andros don't worry, we're gonna get your powers back!" Leo said as he came over to Andros, the latter of whom nodded. The Galaxy Megazord fights the Psycho Red Monster like it normally fights as Leo and Andros watch, until Psycho Red Monster uses his left fist to hit the Galaxy Megazord on the chest as Maya, Kai and Damon's cockpits in the megazord begin to shake and they began grunting in pain, due to Psycho Red Monster kicking it on the crotch. He later kicks it on the upper am. This made Kendrix wake up and ran to the others. The Savage Sword continues to drain the power of Andros' morpher as it glows red with red lightning surrounding it. The Savage Sword also seems to be draining the life out of Andros himself as he wails gently in pain. "Andros!" Leo said as Andros started glowing red and in and out while he comes to help the Red Space Ranger the Savage Sword's red lightning is still draining the morpher. "Andros you've gotta hold on I know we can beat this!" Leo said as he holds Andro's hand.

Back on the red cloud covered Terra Venture, Carlos, Cassie, T.J. and Ashley fly with the Astro Megaship to help the other rangers as it flies out of Terra Venture. "Begin docking procedure!" Cassie commanded as she sits on Andros' chair in the Astro Megashuttle and moves forward while she begins the docking procedure. The Astro Megazord is formed in this episode'sway. The Astro Megazord flies through space and fights its way through the Savage Sword's negative energy by using its Astro Shield. "Here we go guys!" Cassie said she pressed some buttons to enhance the megazord's strength.

Back on the Planet Rashon, the Galaxy Megazord falls on the ground. "I've got you now rangers!" Psycho Red Monster shouted until four laser lines hit him on the back of the neck as the megazord flies in the air doing one of its poses at the same time while he screamed briefly in pain. "I've got enough power to handle both of you!"Psycho Red Monster yelled as the Astro Megazord lands on Planet Rashon and the Galaxy Megazord gets back up. They begin to fight the Psycho Red Monster together as Psycho Red Monster laughs evilly. **"HHHAAHHA!** "

Psycho Red Monster laughed evilly as he charges at both megazords and fight like they normally fight in a team up. The Savage Sword keeps draining the powers of both Andros and his morpher while he is slowly screaming. "We've go to do something." Leo said. "I'm the only one that can save us!" Leo said while letting go of Andros' hand. Leo pulls out his Quasar Saber and begins to rush towards the Savage Sword as Andros regains consciousness.

"Leo." Andros said as he tries to get up but grunts in more pain. Leo rushes faster to the sword but the sword's aura blocks him. He gets electrocuted by the sword's force field. **"LEO!"** Andros shouted as Leo falls to the ground. Leo gets back up and tries to get passed the force field, but he still gets zapped by it. **"LEO GET OUT OF THERE!"** Andros screamed as Leo kept trying to make it passed the force field. "I have to Andros!" Leo replied with pain as he still tried to get to the force field but gets zapped again. Back at the Megazord fight, The two megazords continue their fight with Psycho Red Monster. **"HHHHHHAAHHAAA!"** Psycho Red Monster laughed evilly as the two megazords cross their swords together as they begin their finishers. The Astro Megazord uses its Astro Saber on Psycho Red Monster. "Galaxy Megazord Saber **NOW!"**

Maya commanded from her cockpit as it uses its Galaxy Saber to finish off Psycho Red Monster. Psycho Red Monster screams in pain as he falls down face first and explodes twice, then the megazords do their victory pose.

Back on Terra Venture, the colony keeps getting closer to the center of the red cloud, while everyone is running and screaming as Terra Venture shakes. **"NO! LEO STOP!** " Andros screamed as Leo just kept trying to get passed the force field and still gets zapped by it. Kendrix, Maya, Carlos, T.J., Damon, Kai, Cassie and Ashley run over to the force field to help Leo. Leo finally makes it into the force field in pain. **"LEO!"** Kendrix screamed with tears in her eyes. "Its the only way to save us all." Leo said in heavy pain.

Back on Terra Venture, the colony is grabbed by the red cloud's fog as Terra Venture itself is coming apart.

Back on Planet Rashon, Leo makes it to the sword by limping. "I've gotta do it!" Leo said, preparing to pull the Savage Sword as Andros looked at Leo's decision with horror. **"GET OUT OF THERE!"** Andros screamed. "But I've got to **DESTROY** it! Forever!" Leo replied loudly. **"LEO! NOOO!"** Kendrix screamed and ran while almost crying as Maya, Ashley and Cassie run behind Kendrix. **"LEO!"** Damon screamed as T.J. and Carlos run behind him. **"NOOO!"**

Kai screamed as he is running next to Damon, Carlos and T.J. "Well, this is it!"Leo shouted as he slashes the Savage Sword in half with his Quasar Saber as its explosion destroys him. The torn Savage Sword lands on the ground, never to be used for good or evil again. The other rangers run to Leo, but its too late, all they bump into is nothing as they stopped running. The red cloud started to fade away.

At the Terra Venture Command Tower everything stopped shaking as Mike, Commander Stanton and the other crew members stopped bracing themselves. "It's gone, sir. And so is Leo." Mike said.

Back on Planet Rashon, Kendrix started weeping, then Leo's saber started glowing light red as it hovers over the ground, then his glowing ranger spirit form floats over the ground appears before her and the other rangers. Then Leo's ranger from spirit turns back to his normal glowing spirit form in a brief, shiny light while still floating over the ground. "Leo!" Kendrix shouted as all the other rangers looked on in sadness. "I'm okay!"Leo said. "I'll always be here...for you...Kendrix.. _for all of you_..." Leo's normal glowing spirit form said softly as he begins to fade away. **"NOOO LEO!"** Kendrix screamed while crying. **"DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!** "

Kendrix screamed while crying and running to hug Leo. "I love you too...Kendrix..." Leo's normal glowing spirit form said softly while hugging a crying Kendrix back as his spirit fades away, leaving only the Red Quasar Saber glowing and floating over the ground, which flies into space while its blade glows red. During that time, Kendrix fell gently on the ground, crying her heart out because she had lost the man she loved since she meet him. Kai was able to comfort Kendrix by hugging her. After that, Andros' morpher was repaired by Leo, which Andros walked over to pick up his morpher. "Leo..." Andros said as he held his morpher over his heart while weeping, all of the other rangers come over to mourn with both Kendrix and Andros.

Back at the Astro Megaship's hideout in Terra Venture, The 4 unmoprhed Galaxy and the 5 morphed Space Rangers say their sad goodbyes. "We'll never forget what happened here. Good luck you guys." Ashley said. "Thank you." Maya said as she hugs Ashley. "Thank you." Damon said as he shakes Carlos' hand. "Thank you." Kai said as he hugs T.J. "So are you gonna be okay, Kendrix?" Cassie asked. "I hope so." Kendrix answered. "I'm sure you'll make **GREAT** mommy, Kendrix!" Cassie said as Kendrix gave her a big hug for a good ten seconds then she let go. "Thanks for all your help." Damon said as he shakes Carlos' hand again. "I really wish things had turned out differently." Carlos said. "Yeah, me too." Damon replied as Kendrix looks into space from her friends hideout. Andros walks to a pondering Kendrix. "We all took a risk when we became Power Rangers. He knew that." Andros said. "I just wish he was here with me." Kendrix said sadly. "Me too." Andros replied. "But we have to move on to complete any mission that comes in our way." Andros said. "Leo sacrificed himself to destroy the Savage Sword to save us all." Andros said. "He would want you to move on. You know that." Andros said. "You're right." Kendrix replied. "Andros let's go." Ashley said from the front door of the hideout as she and the other Space Rangers head towards their Galaxy Gliders."It was an honor fighting with you guys."

A strange male echoey voice said as Andros turned around. "No Leo." Andros replied as he looked at Leo's spirit. "The honor is all ours." Andros said as Leo's normal spirit form nodded.

"Until next time!" Andros shouted as he spin jumps and lands on his Galaxy Glider. "Let's do it!" Andros commanded as he and the other Space Rangers glide on their Galaxy Gliders through space to get to Earth while the Galaxy Rangers wave goodbye. "What do we do now?" Maya asked as Kendrix looks confused and scared as the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

"You must find my Quasar Saber!" Leo's normal transparent spirit form said to Kendrix in her dream in a dark forest. "But what about you?" Kendrix asked. "Just protect my saber _and_ our baby." Leo's normal transparent spirit form replied. "We want the Red Quasar Saber!" Kendrix ordered as she kicked the front door of Runtus' shack and prepared to pull out her Quasar Saber. "I saw that there are two scoundrels." Runtus said as Damon and Kai's Quasar Sabers are crossed in front of him to stop him from getting away. "They're at the Planet Carasa." Runtus said as the scene cuts to Karone disguised as Astronema at the Onyx Tavern. "Astronema." A horned bearded auctioneer said as he gives her the Red Quasar Saber after wining an auction for it. She looks at the saber with amazement until Trakeena exposed her. "You're not Astronema!" Trakeena yelled from the right staircase next to Villamax. "You are _Karone_." Trakeena said as Villamax and two surviving Piranhatrons attack Karone, but she dodges Villamax's sword and the Piranhatron's grasp. But dodging Villamax's sword causes her black Astronema wig to fall off. Outside of the Onyx Tavern, Trakeena fights Karone, the latter of whom wields the Red Quasar Saber. "Never, **EVER** mess with Trakeena!" Trakeena shouted as she uses her sword to try and blast Karone, but Karone blocks it. Trakeena and Karone have their swords pointed at each other from a cliff, but Trakeena manages to kick Karone off the cliff.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]] Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same but with Patrick Bet-David in the end credits instead of Victoria Davis.


End file.
